


The Gift

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 架空世界。在东方的情人节时，Connor因为Haytham收到的情书而十分恼火，而Haytham也决定就这个机会告诉他胡乱发火的下场。





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思w，因为手机太卡【借口】所以晚更了不少，我对不起父子噫呜噫呜噫呜噫呜  
> 好了大家凑合凑合吃吧【瘫】
> 
> （是北辰说的啦www因为北辰的账号还在验证所以我只是帮忙的啦……真正的作者不是我XD）

“你还真受欢迎啊。”刺客推门而入便看见海尔森宽大的办公桌上堆满了琳琅满目的礼品，他走到桌前，抽出一封夹在礼物上的信，大致的扫了两行——这是封情书，有华丽的辞藻和隐含的爱恋之情，看得他肉麻不已，但是已经开封了，很明显已经被阅读过了，那么——他看着坐在桌后专注翻阅文件的圣殿骑士，突然有些恼怒，连素来平淡的语中都不自主带上了几分酸意，将情书狠狠摔在桌子上，冷哼了一声，“还有人给你写了情书。”  
即便是来之前做足了心理准备，康纳心中依旧生出诸多不满，脑中闪过海尔森对待那些小姐彬彬有礼的举动与剔去了尖刺的话语，那都是自己从未得过的待遇——这般一想，他心中更加恼火。早知如此就不应该听了邵云的话过来看他，什么七夕节，就是为了让他看老家伙和别的女人愉快的交谈吗？  
“我看过了，情理之中，不是吗——康纳，如果你来我这只是为了发泄你的嫉妒，那么我想你怕是打错了主意，别想着我会哄个孩子一样哄你。”办公桌后的人头抬也不抬，优雅的伦敦腔挑起一个讥讽的语调，英挺的眉毛微微上扬，一针见血的点出康纳情绪波动的来源，昂贵的钢笔流畅的书写出优美的字母，似乎完全没将康纳的话放在心上，“再说你也不是个孩子了，我想你收到的情书应该也不比我少。”  
的确，刺客导师的礼物收了一屋子，情书更是厚厚好几摞，海尔森收到的这点表白物品比起来确是小巫见大巫，但禁不住康纳耍出来的孩子无赖，最近接二连三发生的意外忙得海尔森焦头烂额，刺客和圣殿骑士刚刚处于和解的初级阶段，还有很多事情要忙，再加上要同时面对那么多死而复生的刺客大师，饶是海尔森也有些头疼。自己那当着刺客大导师的儿子还时不时过来捣个乱什么的，这对他烦躁的心情来说更是火上浇油，但好歹还得忍着。  
这圣殿骑士分殿大团长不好当啊。  
“借你吉言喽。”康纳气极反笑，琥珀般的眼眸盈满了妒色，他现在恨不得直接上去揪住那人的衣领逼问，但理智告诉他这样对各方面都无利，于是之后压下心头翻涌的各种情绪，“我可没有你这么特殊的爱好，喜欢别人给自己送情书。”见到说了半天海尔森也没有什么反应，刺客转身推门就准备走，末了还添了一句，“还这么肉麻。”  
“啧，你今天究竟中了什么邪，这么不对劲。”突然，海尔森低沉的声音突兀的响起，随后就是转椅的挪动声，不用说，大团长肯定是站起身来了。康纳甚至可以想象出他侧头理披风的模样，那会露出他灰白的鬓角与隐藏于帽檐下的深邃双眼，那双眼专注的时候尤为勾人，如同湛蓝的海洋起了雾，酝酿着星辰般的耀眼，又是那般平和，让人禁不住想去吻开他眼角的细纹……青年努力把这些画面排出脑外，却又莫名其妙的窜出一股邪火，“别以为我不知道你是个什么样子，在我面前永远是一副上位者的模样，但是一旦面对那些女人就又摆出一副彬彬有礼的样子，绅士?我看那根本就是你用来骗人的把戏吧!海尔森，我对你来说到底是什么？一个令人厌恶的刺客，还是一个人让你利用的棋子？！”  
“你是我儿子。”入耳的依旧是平淡无波的语气，刺客骨节分明的手指攥起，力气之大直到骨节泛白。儿子，只是儿子而已，只是因为血脉的羁绊，亏自己还天真的以为自己真的可以和他敞开心胸，那些日记算什么，坦白算什么，夜晚的缠绵又算什么？！他压抑着怒火，头回也不回，语气带上了连自己都没有察觉到的委屈：“我走了，祝您度过一个充实的七，夕，节。”  
“我还没想好干什么。”温热的吐息喷在耳后，康纳打了个激灵，僵硬地回头，瞥见了一片灰白的发丝。海尔森俯在康纳肩头，似笑非笑的双手环上青年结实的腰腹，十指灵活地解开刺客袍的衣扣，一口咬上颈项蜜色的皮肤，磁性的声线饱含笑意，“但是我现在想好了，干你。”  
康纳的小情绪海尔森自然是看在了眼里，只是他清楚得很，若是点破，只怕刺客导师会更加恼火，那时解决起来可就比现在麻烦多了，于是他正好顺水推舟，半哄半骗地给小狼崽顺着毛，不过要是想彻底消气，只怕自己还得费点力气。  
“放开我。”青年低下头去掰年长男人的手臂，却被颈窝出传来的刺激化得没了力气，头发一阵阵发麻，身上一酥，只得发出不满的抗议声，“你应该去做你该做的事——比如去和给你写情书的女孩进行一场浪漫的约……唔——”  
话还没说完便被堵回了腹中，康纳一阵头晕目眩，回过神来才发现自己被压在了不知何时被关上的门上，动弹不得，眼前是骤然放大的浅色眸子，眸子中酝酿着意味不明的光。唇上触感冰凉，接触的口腔却灼热得很，湿软的舌探入自己的口腔，肆意作恶，细细地刷过每一寸，挑逗着，吸吮得他喘不过气，蒙上水雾的双眼恶狠狠的瞪向罪魁祸首，不过，这样的眼神似乎没什么威慑力，落在别人眼中反而有些撩拨的意味。  
“最后一遍，我对那，不感兴趣。”那让人窒息的薄唇总算是离开了，修长白皙的手指压住康纳由于接吻而有些红肿的唇，海尔森玩味的打量着儿子凌乱的模样，一扫心中的烦躁与不满，突然就轻松了许多。说起来，康纳还真是个神奇的孩子啊，不仅可以将自己的欲望激发到失去理智，又可以将自己的怒火消得干干净净。海尔森如是想着，嘴上却没停歇，“康纳，想必你也知道了，今天是七夕，那个东方大陆神秘东方古国的节日，那么，孩子，告诉我，你给我准备礼物了吗？”  
海尔森还抱有几分不切实际的希望，希望刺客的这个榆木脑袋能开个窍什么的，那些礼物与来信他都一一看过了，唯独没有康纳的，这让大团长不由得感受到一丝挫败：难道他真的已经老了，对年轻的刺客来说没有价值和意义了？  
没关系，他会让康纳意识到自己的重要性的。海尔森盯住康纳的双眼，追问道，心中却苦笑——得，肯定是没有了：“康纳，回答我的问题。”  
康纳被大团长看到头脑发懵，胡乱地摇摇头，接着就感到周身的大气压明显的低几分，那张英俊但是无论怎么看都想让他揍一顿的脸上挂出了失望之色，看得他居然突然有些心疼。啧啧啧，错觉，一定是错觉。略微找回了些理智，刺客导师咬牙切齿的还嘴：“送你礼物，你怕不是在做梦吧，怎么可能。”事实的真相是他忘了，但是就依康纳的脾气，当然是。  
不说。  
在听到邵云和他八卦说有人给海尔森送礼物的第一时间他就赶了过来，以至于匆匆忙忙什么都没准备，还真不是康纳故意的。毕竟他也对中国的节日不太了解，完全不知道邵云口中的“七夕”是个什么节日，不过大致意思就是让他和海尔森出去约个会什么的，用艾吉欧的话来说“她眼里闪烁着腐女特有的精光”。  
不愧是前辈，说话都这么深奥。  
“我明白了。”慢条斯理地束缚住刺客的双手将它们用腰带绑在刺客头顶，海尔森直接无视掉了康纳杀人的愤怒目光，扯开他的上衣，露出蜜色的胸膛，丝毫不去考虑康纳失去腰带而掉下裤子的窘迫，舌尖顶上挺立的乳尖，引得身下刺客一阵颤抖，“所以你就是自己压根就没有准备，然后无厘头的去妒忌别人——康纳，你总是能刷新我对幼稚的看法下限——没有礼物，就把自己送给我吧。”  
灵活的舌尖勾勒出乳珠的形状，携带着让人脸红的水声，被粗糙的舌尖舔舐着敏感的部位，康纳身子都软了，靠着门才勉强立住身体，胸膛却不住的前挺，圆润饱满的胸肌泛着水光，看起来可口异常。刺客恼羞成怒，奈何双手被束缚住无力反抗，只能含糊不清的咒骂着，何时语调带上了哭腔他自己也不知道。  
紧接着，海尔森的注意力转移到了康纳裸露在空气中颤颤巍巍半勃起状态的性器上——哦老天，这可不是什么好兆头，至少对康纳来说不是。他就这么看着他的老父亲打量了半天他的性器，突然开口：“哦，小家伙，不得不承认你的性器很健康，硬度刚刚好，颜色是健康的深紫色——瞧瞧你后面，都湿透了，说实话，和别人在一起的时候你是不是也这么淫荡，嗯？”随后又故作复杂的叹了一口气，显得有些为难，“我应该去拿下润滑的，但是我现在完全不想离开怎么办？”  
闻言，康纳瞪着那张写满了“纠结”的脸，几乎想杀人，他咬牙切齿的吼道：“做不做，要做就做，不做就放我走！”这一声音量可不低，吼得几乎外面的整条走廊都能听见，海尔森微不可查地皱了皱眉，最终还是起身转到办公桌后掏出了一瓶润滑油，回到了康纳面前，却突然一手撑住门，另一只手去拽领口，懒洋洋的喊了一声：“你是想听到什么时候呢，抱歉，这是我的私人乐器，不可以共享的。”海尔森的声音中隐含着威胁的意味，康纳随即听到门外一阵急促远去的脚步声与几声隐隐约约的“不好意思打扰了”，听声音好像还是个女孩子。  
“真是个好奇的孩子呢，你说是不是啊康纳。”海尔森压低声音，声线也随之低了几分，仿佛恶魔的耳语，蛊惑着人跳入深渊。他轻笑着，薄唇勾起一个恰到好处的弧度，不同与那些逢场作戏的笑，这个笑容剔除了伪装的杂质，只剩下纯粹的感情。至于是什么感情，康纳也说不准，他也没心情去管那个，令他关注点只有后穴中猝不及防挤入的手指与久违的饥渴感。柔软的穴肉被手指撑开，酸胀之与又欢呼雀跃地缠绕上去，讨好似的吸吮着，将手指夹得寸步难行。  
康纳只觉得快感随着时间的推移一分一毫的增长，那后穴中的手指节奏掌握得极好，让康纳不觉不适但又拓展飞速，指尖的薄茧摩挲着敏感的肠肉，转而又去折磨那敏感的一点。康纳终于是受不了了，这快感如山似海，如过电般惹得他头皮发麻，口中断断续续的呻吟着，早已把全身的重量靠在门上，匀称的小腹剧烈起伏，没两下就射了出来，浓稠的精液溅了海尔森胸前一片衣服。  
“哦，不行，这可不行，把我的衣服弄脏，我是不是应该惩罚你，嗯？瞧你这淫荡模样，我真该叫人来看看——不可否置，你可真是诱人啊。”大团长嘴上慢条斯理，手下却是狠了劲地在康纳体内抽插，肆意刺激着他高潮后异常敏感的身体，把刺客逼出一声高过一声的呻吟，身体抖成一团，使劲地扭着腰吧手指吞得更深，最后不得不开口求饶：“啊——求你，慢……慢一点呃——父亲，父亲，慢——啊，慢一点——”  
出口的话语被搅得支离破碎，康纳的确快疯了，后穴如同蚂蚁撕咬般的痒麻，快感一波接一波，他使劲地收紧穴道以寻求满足感，但也只是些许的慰籍，身体更深处似乎有什么在呼喊着，渴望着被狠狠碾碎，流出鲜美的汁液。再深一点，再深一点，就是那个点！他碰到了，他碰到了！康纳胡思乱想着，在自己的前列腺被指腹试探着摁下去的时候，他爽到眼泪都出来了。  
“转过身去，”海尔森这样命令着，他喘着粗气，“站不住就扶好门。”  
……  
此时此刻，门外的女生感觉世界有一扇新的大门向她敞开了，她本来只是来送个情书，刚走到门口就听见里面一声“做不做，要做就做，不做就放我走”，声音穿透门板还震得她全身一抖，情书也掉在了地上，然后就听到里面又来了一句海尔森半调笑的话语，但冷意显而易见，然后女生就怂不拉几的跑路了。  
现在她又回来了，好奇心压过了求生欲，促使她把手机什么的都静音以后又跑回来偷听着门里的声音。海尔森富有磁性的声线撩起人来就是手到擒来，更何况话语的内容又是如此的……露骨。经过认真分辨，女生听出一个人是北美刺客大导师，她颤抖着掏出手机，点下了录音键并刷了一条微博：官方发糖了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！  
她这辈子值了！！！  
门后的两人自然是不知道外面发生的事情，要是知道了，康纳是打死也不会说出那些他自己都听了脸红的话的，不过他现在也没闲心管那么多，圆滑的蘑菇头已经顶到了他的穴口，那恐怖的尺寸无论多少次都让他心悸，不过海尔森并不急着进去，而是在穴口微微打转，调戏着康纳的神经——即便他已经硬得发疼。  
“你能不能快一点。”刺客不满地回头催促，却被父亲反手一巴掌拍在屁股上，声音清脆，手掌在深色的皮肤上留下一个清晰泛红的掌印，刺痛的快感冲上头脑，与此同时龟头挤进了紧密的穴口，即便只是一小段距离举步难行了，康纳浑身一震，被异物侵入的难受中夹杂着快感，嘴角溢出一缕呻吟，还携带着一分哭腔，然后就听着那欠揍的声音在后面不紧不慢的响起：“你刚才让我慢一点，现在又让我快一点，康纳，有没有人说你真难伺候，孩子，不要挑战我的耐心。”  
故意的，绝对是故意的。刺客导师在心里诽谤道。  
紧密的穴道缠绕着侵入的性器，饥渴的抽动着，裹得海尔森也是快感连连，急促的喘着喘气，俯到刺客耳边用尽量保持平缓的语气道：“放松……呼……乖，放松……”康纳死死地咬着下唇，海尔森的手与此同时还在自己胸前乱摸着，拿捏着微微红肿的乳头，逼得康纳不得不发出羞人的喘息，后穴也不由自主的放松了下来，结果这一放松，肉穴里的性器就立即毫不客气的捅到了最深处。  
“啊——”不由自主的惊叫出声，康纳泪眼朦胧的呜咽着，“你，你就是故意的……”  
“这是对你乱发脾气的惩罚，怎么，不应得吗?”把住康纳匀称的腰，海尔森开始三浅一深的抽插，灼热柱身上的青筋摩擦着敏感的肠肉，龟头一次次破开湿滑的穴道，顶在前列腺上，反复摩擦着，加剧的彼此的快感。康纳被干得说不出话，只顾得上胡乱浪叫着，扭着腰往后坐，将海尔森吞到更深处，随即恶意的狠狠一收缩，引得海尔森倒吸一口冷气，险些释放出来，他咒骂了一句，更加快速的抽插着。  
就在二人都在高潮的边缘游离时，康纳突然又回过头，看着俯在自己肩头的大团长，在他眼角细纹印上一吻：“父亲，给我……”海尔森浑身一僵，往前一弹，急喘一声，低声不知咒骂了些什么随后就释放在了康纳体内，滚烫的精液烫刷着敏感的一点，爽的康纳直接昏了过去，海尔森也好不到哪去，将胳膊抵在门上缓了半天才缓过神来，凝神听了一会，抬起手敲敲门：“我生气之前把你录的那些东西都删掉，然后离开，忘掉这一切——如你所见，我已经有人选了。”随后也不管门外手忙脚乱的女生，抱起康纳踉踉跄跄走回卧室瘫在床上，疲惫的闭上眼睛。  
这个七夕，倒也真的蛮充实的。


End file.
